To determine whether genetic variants of apolysoprotein B in very low density lipoproteins are synthesized or catabolized at rates that differ from normal apoB, the kinetics of apolipoprotein will be studies by measuring incorporation of stable isotope labelled amino acids in members of kindreds with these variants.